American Halloween
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It's Halloween and the Otto siblings won't forget what had happend on this day. What happend on Halloween and will anyone find out? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for ABC and ABC's American Housewife in anyway

* * *

Its Halloween and the Otto siblings had plans. Oliver will be spending time with his best friend Cooper while his sisters go out trick or treating with their boyfriends. Tayler did not like the idea spending her time doing this when Trip and her could go to a party. Trip for one being simple did not care what they did as long as he was with Tayler.

As for Anna-Kat she never saw her best friend Franklin more then a friend until most recently . She could not help to fall for the complex boy being like Trip at times in his own way. She knew full well that her mom won't let her sister Tayler go to any parties so decided to use that to her advantage by trick or treating. Kate for one thought it was a great idea so Greg and herself could have the house all to themselves.

Oliver for one manged to avoid this trick or treating with Anna-kat and had just arrived at his friend Cooper's house to chill. Cooper was hoping for a horror move marathon but that idea was out the window when Oliver rejected the idea calling it lame a few days before Halloween. Oliver could not tell his best friend he be scared watching them as he gets easily scared even the simplest jump scares gets to him.

Then Cooper thought about trick or treating like what the pore kids do and even dress up for it. However that was also out the window as Oliver said it was beneath people like them and too old for it. He would of agreed if Cooper was a girl however. Cooper was thinking that his best friend hated Halloween. Then a thought came to him that there was no way Oliver could say no to.

The door opened and Oliver smiled seeing his friend as music played. The house was decorated in lame kids Halloween decorations on what Oliver could see. Oliver really did not mind the lame effort Cooper put into the house as it did look like he did it himself or at least he played someone to do it that did a simple job. Once inside Cooper lead Oliver where the party was that turned out to be a party of two, Cooper and Oliver himself.

"So am I early or something?"

"Your the only one who showed up so far."

"Man thought for sure your name sake will have. More people here."

"I know but guess others rather go to other parties."

"Who knows maybe others will show just give it time. You are a Bradford after all."

"That is true."

What Oliver did not know was Cooper only invited Oliver. After being friends with the no longer new kid in town for two years he was building up feelings for the Otto boy. Feelings he had to hide because he was a Bradford. He knew people are more open now these days but his whole family wasn't one of them. He did hope Oliver was open to the idea of having a gay friend who was also into him.

While the boys talked and eat a little bit of the snacks Oliver's sisters and their boyfriends where walking around the neighborhood. Tayler just complained as they kept walking on how unfair this was but Trip for one did not mind walking around trick or treating as it made him feel like a kid again. Once they came across another house Tayler was rubbing her legs as they where getting tired.

"This is the last house you guys." Tayler said

"But we are not done yet. There is so many other houses." Anna-kat said.

"Yeah Tayler there is." Trip said.

"Who cares mom said to take you trick or treating but never said how long to take you."

As for Franklin he wanted to stay out of this. He knew he should take his girlfriends side but his legs where also getting tired. Once they where at the house the door opened reveling a party. This was up Tayler's ally. Next thing they knew they where invited inside to join in the fun. Back at the Bradford house Cooper and Oliver was sitting down with a drink in their hand.

It was now or never for Cooper. He soon leaned in and kissed Oliver on the lips. This caught Oliver by surprise and more surprisingly kisses better then any girl he made out with. Once the kiss broke Oliver did not know what to say. Cooper took this as a good sign as he did not get pushes away or even punched. Instead Oliver kissed right back. Their hands moved up and down onto each others backs.

Once they broke the kiss again they removed each others shirts and just stared at one anthers naked chests. Both liked what they are seeing which surprised the young Otto boy, as he always saw himself as strait, but now he don't know anymore. While their hands rubbed up and down on the other's chest the Otto sisters and their boyfriends are enjoying themselves at the party they came across.

They seen people their own age joying themselves and the only adult at the party was the one who let them in. After awhile they noticed the others at the party was into one another on the way they where dancing. The four of them blindly took a drink and was having the same effect on them as well. Luckily for them they where being more friendly with their partner then someone else.

The Otto sisters where soon making out with their boyfriends. Hands moved up and down onto bodies. Those bodies soon where taking off clothing so as the other guests. The four of them managed to find a room leaving their customs behind. Tayler and Anna-Kat was soon on their knees pulling down their boyfriends boxers down. They licked their lips seeing two hard dicks in front of them.

The Otto sisters wasted no time sucking away. Tayler was an expert at sucking on Trip's ten inch dick where Anna-Kat had only started to suck Franken's five inch dick a month ago, so she still had alot of work to do to get as good as Tayler was. Speaking of sucking dick Oliver was moaning like crazy as he was getting his first blow job thanks to Cooper who sucked away on his nine inch monster.

Cooper had practice sucking dick on a dildo he was able to buy with no questions asked but was not expecting his friend to have such a big and fat cock. Cooper did mange it though but wasn't really ready for to be face fucked by the monster dick unlike Tayler and Anna-Kat who at this moment was being face fucked. The boys can't help but to look at one others dicks being sucked.

Trip thought Franklin's dick looked cute on him and was big for his age as he watched Anna-Kat suck away on the five inch dick. Franklin for one hoped to be as big as Trip when he gets to be the older boy's age as he watched on as Tayler suck on the ten inch monster. The girls knew their boy was on edge and stopped sucking to remove their bras.

The boys smiled seeing the girls topless. Tayler showing off her C cup breasts where Anna-Kat was showing oft her nubs that where getting fuller. Tyler smiled seeing how nicely her little sister's breasts where coming in. As for Anna-Kat she liked looking at her big sister's breasts. They fit perfectly on her body. The Otto sisters went back sucking on their boyfriends dicks.

Oliver was getting close to the edge and Cooper for some reason knew this. He stood up and quckly pulled down his pants and boxers down freeing his seven inch dick. Oliver did not know why but his nine inch dick started to twitch seeing his friend's hard dick. Cooper wasted no time going back sucking Oliver until he was tasting the boy's sweet cum.

The girls themselves was tasting cum as well. Tayler loved drinking down Trips thick load. He anyways cums allot something she loves. As for Franklin his cum was still watery, but he has been starting to cum two weeks ago. Anna-Kat like Tayler loved the taste of cum. Once they slid their boyfriends dicks out of their mouths they pulled down their panties.

Tayler showing off her well used shaved pussy where Anna-Kat showed off her young pussy that had some stubble a sign she's coming into womanhood. It was the boys turn and soon they where on their backs as their girlfriends sat on their faces. The girls quickly moaned as the boys eat them out. Trip was really good at eating Tayler out.

Where Franklin was doing a good job as well, but Trip was better at it though, but luckily for Franklin, Anna-Kat did not know that and hopes she never will. Tayler soon ended up squirting into and onto Trips mouth and face, where Anna-Kat just shook. A sign she is not at that stage to squirt just yet. Some else was moaning and that was Cooper.

Oliver did not know what came over him. There he was laying back having his nine inch dick being sucked and the next he's on his knees sucking away on Cooper's seven inch dick. The rich boy just moaned as his best friend and hope to be secret lover sucked away. Oliver was doing a much better job then the girls who Cooper paid to suck him off.

Cooper was getting close to his edge and had a feeing Oliver would hate a load shoot into his mouth so he pulled his dick out of the boy's mouth and the two made out. As they where the girls had their third orgasm before they started making out with their boyfriends. As they where making out they grabbed hold their lover's dick and slid it into their pussies.

The room quickly filled up with the four of their moans and the smells of young sex. Tayler and Anna-Kat road those dicks like it was nothing. Anna-Kat for one could not stop looking at Trip's huge dick sliding in and out of her sister Tayler's pussy. She hope to have something that big think into her pussy some day. As for Franklin he watched on as Tayler's breasts bounced as she was being fucked.

As the girls had a dick in their pussies someone's boy pussy was also being fucked. Cooper moaned as Oliver's big dick slid in and out of him it wasn't long until Cooper was shooting his load onto the floor but Oliver kept going. While Cooper was having his orgasm the Otto sisters was having theirs once again.

The boys fucked faster and harder to the point they where on edge. Trip not wanting Tayler getting pregnant pulled out and gave her a huge facial coving her whole face. His cum dripping onto her breasts. While Trip was giving Tayler a facial Franklin was shooting his watery cum into Anna-Kat's tight pussy. Another one was unloading their cum as well.

After Coop shot his load onto the ground Oliver fucked faster and harder into the Bradford boy. Both boys ended up on the edge again with Cooper shooting another load onto the ground as he felt Oliver's cum shoot into his no longer virgin ass. Latter that night the Otto siblings ran into each other at their home smelling of sex. They very well know the smell but decided not to ask questions.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think Also have a fun qnd safe Halloween


End file.
